Camp Quanus
by Summerlander
Summary: Ava sends both Bradin and Nikki to a summer camp. Bradin as a counselor and Nikki as a camper. Bradin thinks that the summer is going to be a total waste, little does he know he's in for the summer of his life. The other counselors are completely wild and
1. Default Chapter

"Hurry up!" Ava called up the stairs "You're going to be late" she added.

"I'm coming" Bradin replied as he came down the stairs with his suitcase "But I still don't understand why I have to go and be a counselor at this stupid camp anyways" he said.

"It'll be good for you, take your mind off things" Ava said.

"If you're talking about what happen with Sara I'm over it. So can I please not go" Bradin pleaded.

"Come on Bradin, it'll be fun" Nikki said.

"You're only saying that because Cameron is going" Bradin replied with a hiss.

"Am not" Nikki cried.

"Please don't start" Ava said and they both shut up "Thank-you, now can we please get going or you're going to miss your flight" she said.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing" Bradin mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Ava questioned.

"Nothing" Bradin replied as he picked up his bag and carried it out to the car.

"Nikki will be arriving in about a week. I think they want the counselors to get adjusted before the campers arrive" Ava said as they drove down the highway.

"I know" Bradin replied.

"You'll have a good time," Ava said.

"I hope you're right" Bradin sighed as he turned to watch out the window.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark by the time Bradin arrive at the camp in Greece. Around 9 O'clock.

"Hi, my name is Gary and I'm the director of Camp Quanus" a man who looked to be about 40 said once they were all settled into the main office.

"I would like to start by welcoming you all you Greece, I know that we have a lot of counselors from all over the world, but only one new counselor this year...Bradin Westerly" he read off his list and then looked around.

"I'm Bradin" Bradin said as he raised his hand a little.

"It's nice to meet you Bradin. You'll have some time later to get to know the others," Gary said.

"I have a list of the bunk assignments here. I know a lot of you requested certain campers that you've had previous years and I did my best to make everyone happy" Gary continued and Bradin realized that all of these other counselors had been doing this for quite a while.

Bradin dazed off through the rest of the meeting and before he knew it everyone was getting up and leaving. Gary handed him a piece of paper that had four names on it; it was the campers that would be in his cabin.

By the time Bradin had picked up his bags there was only one other guy left outside the office.

"Hi, I'm Marshall" a tall guy with short brown hair said as he put his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Bradin" Bradin replied, shaking his hand.

"So where are you from?" Marshall asked as they walked down the short path to the cabins, which were along the lake.

"California" Bradin replied.

"Cool, I'm from Alberta" Marshall said.

"Do you know what cabin my in?" Bradin questioned.

"Well, for the first week the guys always sleep in Navaho, but then when the campers get here I think you'll be in Robertson" Marshall said.

"Okay"

"This is Navaho here," Marshall said as they came up to a cabin.

In the cabin there were two bunk beds and then a back room with a single bed.

"The campers sleep in the bunk beds and we get the back rooms" Marshall explained.

There were already three other guys and five girls in the cabin.

"The new guy" a guy with blond-ish brown hair exclaimed when Bradin walked in.

"That's Dustin" Marshall said.

"I'm Jesse," a guy that was medium build with blond hair said.

"And I'm Jackie" a petit girl with blond hair who was sitting in Jesse's lap said.

"Jackie is Jesse's girlfriend" Marshall explained.

"I'm Halanna," a girl said as she stood up to shake Bradin's hand.

"Chad" a guy with brown hair called from the corner where he was sitting on top of a bunk bed.

"Alexis" a girl with shoulder length blond hair said.

"And over there is Merika and Lizzy" Marshall said as he pointed to two girls in the corner.

"Hi" they both said at once.

"Who wants to play I've never, but with pop because we haven't managed to get our hands on any alcohol yet" Lizzy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dustin smiled as he went over to his bag.

"Oh looks like Dust managed to sneak something past my dad" Alexis laughed.

"Her dad?" Bradin asked Marshall.

"Gary is Alexis's dad" Marshall replied.

"Oh" Bradin nodded.

Dustin pulled a twenty-four pack out of his bag.

"How in the hell did you manage to get that past Gary?" Merika asked.

"I have my ways" Dustin replied.

"Okay, let's play" Lizzy said and they all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Who wants to go first?" Chad asked.

"I will" Marshall said.

"Okay" Chad replied.

"I've never... made out with someone who's name I didn't know" Marshall said.

Lizzy, Chad and Dustin all took a sip.

"Hey Marshall what about that girl at Emily Carmichael's party?" Lizzy questioned.

"Yea, you didn't know her" Chad agreed.

"Her name was...Amelia" Marshall replied.

"You're so making that up" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Moving on" Alexis said, "I'll go now"

"I've never smoke pot," she said.

Everyone in the group except for Alexis took a sip.

"You a stoner?" Alexis asked Bradin.

"No, I've only tried it" Bradin replied.

"Good, I think weeds gross" she said.

"Goody Goody" Chad teased.

"I can prove that's not true," Halanna said.

"I've never had sex in the back seat of a car...on the first date," Halanna said.

Alexis's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh my god Alex" Jackie said.

Alexis slowly brought the bottle up to her lips and took a sip.

Chad clapped and hooted "I take it back, you're not a goody goody" he said.

"I'm going to get you back," Alexis said to Halanna.

"I've never gotten so drunk at a party that I took all my clothes off and started dancing on the kitchen table" Alexis said.

Halanna took a sip.

"That was you!" Jesse exclaimed "I heard about that, but I didn't know it was you" he said.

Halanna blushed "I don't remember any of it," she said.

"Oh I've got one" Lizzy said.

"I've never had sex in a tree" she said and everyone looked at Jesse and Jackie as they both drank.

"What am I missing?" Bradin questioned.

"Last summer Jesse and Jackie had sex in a tree" Lizzy explained.

"I've never had sex," Halanna said.

Bradin, Jesse, Jackie, Alexis, Lizzy and Dustin all drank.

As they were slowly starting to get drunk they were coming up with more absurd things.

"I've never been ate out" Alexis said.

Jackie, Lizzy and Merika drank.

"You've never been ate out, but you've had sex?" Lizzy questioned.

"Yea" Alexis replied.

"Bradin you haven't done one yet" Marshall said.

"Okay" Bradin said, "I've never had a threesome," he said.

"Too bad" Dustin said as he drank.

"Who were the girls?" Halanna asked.

"Lindsey and Amanda" Dustin replied.

"Nice" Chad smiled.

"I've never masturbated" Merika said.

Bradin looked around skeptically before drinking. Everyone else was drinking too, even Merika.

"Why would she say it if she was too?" Bradin asked.

"Maybe she wanted to see if everyone else has" Marshall replied.

Dustin went over to the window and looked out.

"His lights off" he announced and everyone jumped up.

"Who's light?" Bradin questioned.

"Gary's, he always goes to bed really early" Marshall replied.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Chad asked.

"Go where?" Bradin was starting to feel stupid asking so many questions.

"Down to the lake" Marshall replied.

"It's a tradition that every year on the first night of camp we all go swimming after Gary goes to bed" Dustin explained.

They all filled out of the cabin. The girls took off running towards the water and Bradin quickly realized that they were taking off their clothes.

"Did I forget to mention that it was skinny dipping" Dustin said when he saw the look on Bradin's face.

It didn't take him long to recover and then he too was taking off his clothes as he ran towards the water.

By the looks of it this was going to be a wild summer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Which girl do you think Bradin should be with?

Summerlander 


	2. Chapter 2

"Be good" Gary called as the ten teenagers walked away up the trail.

"We will daddy" Alexis replied with her sweetest voice.

"Us be good?" she said to Bradin in a quiet voice "Not in a million years" she said with a smirk.

Bradin couldn't help but laugh. Alexis pretended like she was so innocent when her dad was around, but the second he was gone, watch out!

"Where are we going?" Bradin asked.

"There's a river about a mile and a half up the trail" Alexis replied.

"Is this another tradition?" Bradin asked.

"You bet" Alexis replied.

"Hey Alex come here for a sec" Lizzy called, she was walking a few yards ahead with Merika.

"I'll talk to you again later," Alexis said as she jogged up to her friends.

Bradin caught himself watching Alexis's every move. It was going to be a lot easier to get over Sara than he thought.

"You like her don't you" Halanna said.

Bradin jumped a little. He hadn't realized that she was there.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bradin replied.

"I don't blame you" Halanna said, "She's every guys dream," she added.

"Don't hurt her okay," Halanna said.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm guessing you've realized by now that you're the only new guy here" Halanna said.

"Yea"

"That's because there was a guy named Richard that used to be a counselor here...and Alexis's boyfriend" Halanna said.

"What happened?" Bradin asked, all the while keeping his eyes on Alexis.

"Richard was a nice guy most of the time, but sometimes he got really violent, especially when it came to Alexis. He was a really jealous guy" Halanna explained.

"Did he hit her?" Bradin asked.

"I don't know. She would never talk about. She thought she was in love with him and that's all that mattered to her" Halanna replied.

"Then what happened?" Bradin asked, he was starting to get really intrigued.

"Gary walked in on them one time when Richard was yelling at her about some guy she had talked to" Halanna replied.

"What did Gary do?" he asked.

"He kicked Richard out of the camp and told him not to come back. That's why you're here" Halanna replied.

"So she doesn't see Richard anymore?" Bradin questioned.

"No, he lives somewhere in Canada and since he's not coming to the camp anymore she doesn't get a chance to see him" Halanna replied.

"So they're not going out anymore?" Bradin questioned.

"Nope, she's single" Halanna replied.

"So I'm guessing that means you're interested in her," Halanna said.

Bradin replied with a smirk.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I think it's only fair to give you the 4 11 on everyone" Halanna said.

"There's a 4 11?" Bradin questioned.

Halanna gave him a 'when-isn't-there-a-4-11' look.

"You know Chad," she said.

"Yea"

"He and Merika dated for three years and they still hooked up every summer at camp. They're just not officially going out anymore," Halanna said.

Bradin nodded to show that he understood.

"Jackie and Jesse have been dating for as long as I can remember, but there's a dirty little secret to that relationship" Halanna said.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

"Jesse and Lizzy hook up every once in a while, behind Jackie's back" she replied.

"Jackie doesn't know?" Bradin questioned.

"No, everyone, but her knows" she replied.

"Jesse looks like he loves her so much though" Bradin said as he looked back at Jesse and Jackie who were walking at the back of the pack, holding hands.

"He does love her, he just needs the thrill of cheating I guess" Halanna replied.

Bradin shook his head in disapproval.

"Okay, moving along. When everyone is pairing off and hooking up Marshall and Lizzy are usually together" Halanna said.

"So that leaves you and Dustin" Bradin said.

"Yea, I don't have feeling for him or anything, but he just always seems to be there when everyone else is hooking up" she said.

"Does everyone hook up often?" Bradin asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" Halanna replied with a smirk.

"I see the river!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get in the water!" Halanna said.

"I know it's so hot out here" Marshall agreed.

It took a mear matter of minutes for everyone the strip down into his or her bathing suits and much to the guys satisfaction all the girls were wearing bikinis.

"Canon ball" Chad cried as he jumped into the water.

Lizzy and Merika screamed when the splash from his canon ball hit them where they were now lying on the rocks.

"My sun screen isn't water proof!" Lizzy cried.

"I thought you were sun tanning" Chad replied.

"Yea, but I don't want skin cancer" Lizzy shot back.

"Sor-ry" Chad replied with a mocking tone in his voice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We should hurry up it's starting to get dark and Gary will kill us if we're not back by dark" Halanna said.

"There's no way we'll be back before it's dark. We still have 20 minutes of walking" Alexis said.

"Chill out guys. It doesn't matter that much" Dustin said, "When have we ever been worried about following Gary's rules" he pointed out.

"You have a point" Merika agreed.

"I don't want to be walking in here when it's dark though" Alexis said.

"What are you scared of the dark?" Marshall questioned.

"No, these bushes just creep me out and we forgot to bring a flash light" Alexis replied.

"We could jog the rest of the way home" Merika suggested.

"Not all of us are cross country stars like you" Chad pointed out.

"You have got to be kidding me. It's only like 3 miles" Merika scoffed.

"My point made 3 miles is pretty far" Chad replied.

"Why don't we jog until someone gets too tired" Lizzy suggested.

"Fine" Chad, said.

They all started slowly jogging down the trail. After about ten minutes Jackie cried as she hobbled on one leg and then fell to the ground.

They all stopped to see what had happen.

Jesse was crouched beside Jackie who was holding her ankle.

"I think I rolled it on a rock" Jackie said "Sorry guys"

"Can you walk on it?" Marshall asked.

Jesse helped her to her feet and she tried to walk, but couldn't.

"Just our luck" Alexis sighed.

"I don't really understand why we were running in the first place," Dustin said.

"Cause Alexis is scared of the dark" Marshall said.

"I am not!" Alexis replied.

"We always come into the woods at night" Halanna said.

"I know and that clearly proves that I'm not scared of the dark" Alexis said.

"Give it a rest guys" Lizzy, said.

It stayed silent for a minute while they looked at Jackie's ankle.

"I can just carry you" Jesse suggested.

"You won't get too tired?" Jackie questioned.

"Jack, you're like a total of 100 pounds" Merika pointed out.

"105 and it's only cause I'm so short" Jackie replied.

"Whatever" Merika said.

Jackie wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and he lifted her into his arms.

TBC...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you think that Gary should be mad that they're home after dark?

Summerlander 


	3. Chapter 3

As the ten teenagers finally got back to the campgrounds Gary was waiting there for them with a flashlight.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw that Jesse was carrying Jackie.

"I did something to my ankle" Jackie replied.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. It probably just needs rest and to be iced" Jackie replied.

"Okay, well you should all be getting to your cabins" Gary said.

They all slowly made their way to their two different cabins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The guys were just hanging out in their cabin. They had all changed into the pajamas and they were going to go to bed soon.

"Check this out" Chad said as he pulled a Sports Illustrated calendar out of his bag.

"Man, the girls in there are so decent" Marshall replied.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

Dustin went over and opened the door. The girls walked in casually and said hi.

"We were about to go to bed, but we realized that we wanted to hang out with our guys for a while" Merika said as she sat down beside Chad on his bed.

"Fine by me" Chad replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

Jesse jumped up quickly and helped Jackie over to his bed.

"Can I sit with you?" Alexis asked as she walked over to Bradin.

"Sure" Bradin replied and Alexis sat down beside him on his bed.

"Who wants to play cards?" Lizzy asked.

"Let's play" Alexis said to Bradin as she took his hand and pulled him over to the table where Lizzy was sitting.

"I'll play" Dustin said as he came over to the table.

"Anybody else?" Lizzy questioned.

Everybody else said no.

"What do you guys want to play?" Lizzy asked as she shuffled the cards in her hands.

"Let's play slap" Alexis suggested.

"I've never heard of that" Lizzy replied.

"It's this game that a German exchange student at school taught me" Alexis explained.

"Okay, let's play it" Lizzy replied.

Alexis quickly explained the rules to the game to everyone and they started to play.

000

"This is boring" Halanna declared after about ten minutes of just sitting around.

She saw a coke bottle sitting on the one of the guys' dressers and got a wicked idea.

"You know what we haven't played in forever," she said.

"What?"

"Spin the bottle" she replied.

"Oh my gosh" Merika said "We used to play that all the time when we were younger" she added.

"Why don't we play it for old time sake?" Jackie suggested.

"I'm in" Dustin said as he moved to the floor.

Everyone followed his lead and sat on the floor in a circle, while Halanna grabbed the coke bottle.

"Okay, so the first time you spin and it lands on someone it's just a quick kiss on the lips, but if it lands on the same person again you have to use your tongues" Halanna said.

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"We should add a third thing, like when it lands on the same person again they should have to do something bigger" Lizzy said.

"Like what?" Halanna questioned.

"It should be that every time after the two people have to take off one article of clothing and then kiss" Lizzy suggested.

"Okay" Halanna replied. She placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Who wants to go first?" she questioned.

"I will" Merika said as she spun the bottle.

It landed on Marshall.

They both leaned in and kissed quickly.

"Do I get to go now?" Marshall questioned.

"Yea" Halanna replied.

Marshall spun the bottle and it landed on Alexis. Bradin felt a twinge of jealously as he watched them kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later the game had ended.

Jackie and Jesse had been turned on so much by the game that they were now making out in the corner.

Everyone else was sitting around almost naked because someone had come up with the rule that any clothes that came off during the game had to stay off for the rest of the night.

Bradin looked around and noticed that people were slowing starting to fall asleep.

He was getting pretty tired, so he went over to his bed and laid down.

" Can I join you?" Alexis questioned.

Bradin didn't answer he just moved over to make room for her on the bed.

He wrapped his arm around her and they both fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Should I continue this story or am I wasting my time?

Summerlander 


	4. Chapter 4

They were all woken up with someone knocking loudly on the cabin door.

"Open up guys, its Gary"

The girls started scrambling the hide. Alexis who was still in Bradin's bed quickly ducked her head under the covers.

Bradin could feel her body brushing against his thighs and had to concentrate really hard not the 'pitch a tent' in his pajamas.

Marshall looked around the cabin to make sure that all the girls were hidden before going to open the door.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we're going to have a meeting in an hour where I'll give out camp assignments" Gary said.

"Okay" Marshall replied.

"I'm gonna go and let the girls know. I'll see you guys later," he said as he turned and walked away.

"We have to get back to our cabin!" Lizzie exclaimed once Gary had left.

The girls hurried to the back room of the cabin and climbed out the window.

They were going to try and go around the other side of the lake and beat Gary to their cabin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later as the group of guys arrived at Gary's office for the meeting the girls were already there and it didn't seem as though they had gotten in trouble.

Bradin figured that they must have gotten back into their cabin before Gary got there.

"I'll make this quick so that you guys can go down to the lake for a swim" Gary said once they were all seated.

Gary just read off the paper that he was holding in his hands.

"Halanna and Lizzy are going to be in charge of the games hall. Dustin, Chad, Merika and Marshall are going to be in charge of all the sports. Then Alexis, Jackie, Bradin and Jesse are going to be in charge on all the activities on the lake"

Gary paused before looking around to see that everyone was okay with his or her arrangements.

"If anyone wants to switch with someone else just let me know"

Nobody had any objections and they were all quickly dismissed to do whatever they wanted.

"I was thinking that it would be nice to go for a canoe ride. Do you wanna join me?" Alexis asked Bradin as they were walking down towards the lake.

"Sure" Bradin replied with a smile.

"Great!" Alexis replied as she skipped a little "The paddles are in the boat house and the canoes are just sitting by the water" she added.

It didn't take them long to grab their paddles and slip the canoe into the water.

Bradin was happy to be sitting in the back because then he could just watch Alexis as they paddled.

They got out into the middle of the lake and Alexis turned around on her seat to face him.

"So what do you think of the camp so far?" she asked.

"I like it" and you.

He only had the courage to say the first part.

"Good" Alexis smiled.

"You're so lucky to have been coming here since you were little"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you want to go swimming?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied as he started to paddle back towards the shore again.

"No, I mean right here"

Alexis stood up in the boat, quickly stripped off her clothes and dove into the water. Bradin pulled off his shirt and jumped in after her.

"I love the way this water feels so clean" Alexis sighed.

Bradin didn't reply he just watched her as she swam around.

Finally she swam back over to where he was beside the boat. They both put a hand on the side of the boat and it flipped over top of them.

Alexis laughed as they floated and stayed in the air bubble under the boat.

"It means a lot to me that you like it here" she said.

"And I'm liking it more and more every second I spend with you"

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is a chapter that I wrote a really long time ago. My apologies for just uploading it now. I'm probably going to be focusing much more on my original story than any of my fanfiction ones, but let me know if you're still interested in reading this and I'll try harder to update it as well.

Summerlander


End file.
